Crumble Like Sand
by 1412 karasu
Summary: Pokemon Master! The ultimate dream! Too bad the road to become one is difficult, and comes at a steep price... A crippling fear of wild Pokemon is the least of their worries.  Told in drabbles / "From the very beginning, there was him... The Winter Man."
1. Singing

Er… remember that preview in the last chapter? Forget it, because I reposted a new one. If you started reading anytime before Friday, September 16, then ignore this.

No, this was not my original idea for Drabble 2. XD

**WARNING:** These drabbles do not follow chronological order, at least not in the same arc.

I listened to the song 'You' by Yuzuki while writing this.

Special Thanks to AngelicSnow, my amazzzzinng beta and Nana707 for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: The day I own Pokemon is the day I quit soccer and decide to live in my basement.

…. Which is not happening, in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crumble Like Sand<em>**

_drabble 2: the winter man_

We called him the Winter Man.

He came out of the snow, during what was probably the worst snowstorm Sandgem had experienced in what Mommy and Daddy had said was forever. Even before _they_ were born.

We were snuggled as a family before the warm fireplace, Mommy and Daddy sandwiching Maya and I. They told little stories; silly, scary, amazing. We felt so happy then. Even with the loud wind and snow that kept hitting our house and causing everything to creak, it was such a warm time…

It was interrupted though, when the Winter Man came, knocking on our door, startling us real bad. Mommy jumped, causing all of us to fall over as the blankets got tangled up into knots. A hushed silence fell over our small house as everyone stared at the door like it was something out of the fairytales Mommy liked to tell us.

I shifted slightly, discarding the blankets. "Aren't you gonna get the door?" Daddy didn't say anything, and Mommy had a deathgrip on Maya. I shrugged slightly, wondering why they were so scared. People knocked on doors all the time-sure, there was a blizzard outside, but that didn't mean other people couldn't come over and join our family. I started to walk to the door.

"Little lady, get right back here this instant!" I froze, before turning around with a look of confusion on my face, getting ready for another argument. "I will not take any sass from you right now." She cut off my complaint before it could be voiced, like she always does. Pouting slightly, I plodded back over.

And then the knocking came again.

I felt it then, an intense desire to turn around and open the door. Before I knew it, I was doing just that.

And before my parents could do anything else, my hand was on the handle, and I opened the door…

The ferocious wind blew the door wide open, snatching it from my weak grip and causing me to fall down. Looking up despite that, I saw _him_-a tall figure, whose features were disguised by the snowy haze that raged behind him, save ethereal eyes that bored into my mismatched ones.

A vindictive angel, cold and merciless.

* * *

><p>Review~ Make me feel loved! You know you want to~<p>

Remember what I said about this chapter at the very top of the page!

**Preview:**

We've always been rather impatient, so as soon as we could, we left for Jubilife. Without any Pokemon.

"Maybe if we back away _reaaallly slowwwly_ it will ignore us."


	2. is

Konnichiwa!

(To those who are confused, I switched Chapter 1 with Chapter 2 and vice versa. I really don't feel like editing my authors notes though, and I love my previews the way they are. :3)

On this most... auspicious day, *cough* I would like to start a new fic! Hopefully this will be extremely long. However, all chapters will be told in drabble-form, to ensure quicker updates.

... If not, well...

Anyways, what's up, readers! I plan on making this very plot twisty, but not in a way that makes plot twists a normality. It won't be some boring account of how some kid dreams of being a Pokemon master and has all these cool Pokemon/everything they do is an utter disaster. Though there will be plenty of disaster...

Err... Just, I'll try to put in little clues or strings of events that will lead to other things, but I suck at foreshadowing.

Please keep in mind that while I try my hardest to be original, it's very hard to when you come in so late into the fandom. XD

Special Thanks to:

AngelicSnow (my loverly beta) and CursedBunny!

**Disclaimer:** I tried to claim ownership and the Police shot me in the foot. I learned two lessons: I will never own anything noteworthy and the foot is a very sensative part of the body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crumble Like Sand<strong>_

_drabble 1: i find that forests are disorienting and rather vengeful_

_The path is nonexistent_, I thought despairingly, and mentally placed all the blame on my twin. It was _her_ fault for being too prideful to ask for directions in Jubilife City, and now we were stuck in the middle of the forest with starter Pokemon naturally weak to grass.

The forest itself isn't much; trees surround my sister and I from all directions, giving off a rather eerie and isolated feeling. The copious amounts of trees blocked out much of the wind, for which we were slightly thankful for, it being November and all. If I concentrated, I could make out the sounds of the forest-prowling Pokemon, eager to attack at any given notice. It was for that reason that I tried not to concentrate on my surroundings all that much.

It was also the reason I was skittering around all the twigs and leaves that I could, for they made a loud _crunch_ing noise when I stepped on them. Ahead of me, Maya marched with a determined spirit in her step, trying to hide her own nerves. In trying to prove how _un_afraid of the forest though, she was stepping on all possible loud objects, causing me to wince slightly with every sound she made.

As I walked behind her I absently petted Mizukami, my new Buizel, trying to think of possible solutions to our little 'lost' problem. I could only think of one, really. To catch the first Pokemon we came across, preferably one that was strong against grass types, or more likely, a grass type itself. While my sister and I had planned on which starter we chose to cover each other's bases, we could only do so much with two Pokemon. My water Pokemon was strong against Maya's Phanpy, Remmy, who in turn was strong against Mizukami's electric weakness. I planned on having Mizukami learn ice moves to defeat the grass types which both were weak to later on, which would clear up everything but Remmy's weakness to Ice, which a fire Pokemon could quickly remedy. The complexity of our teams was probably overkill, but we always were ones to plan steps ahead of our opponents. Already we had a good idea of what our main teams would be comprised of. It was a shame that we couldn't battle gym leaders together, because we would be the perfect team. Instead, we planned for our teams to complement not only each other's Pokemon, but our own.

We had a lot of time on our hands in the little town of Sandgem, that was for sure.

"Maya, we're lost." I said finally, in a tone that conveyed how I felt on the subject.

She stuck up her nose. "We're never lost when adventure is around! Who cares which direction we go, we'll end up _somewhere_ eventually! Come on, let's go! The Pokemon League is eagerly awaiting our arrival!" I looked over to where Maya was now a few feet in front of me, trampling the undergrowth next to her much smaller Phanpy. Sighing, holding back the obligatory "Go _where?_" but unable to stop the smirk that blossomed on my face, I jogged after her (carefully dancing around miscellaneous objects) with Mizukami close at my heels.

"Who lent you the dictionary, O Lost One?" I asked as I slowed to a stop next to her, slightly irritable that I had to jog up to her in the first place. Mizukami had taken to padding alongside Remmy, chattering animatedly with the energetic Phanpy in whatever mishmosh of sounds they could create.

My sister rounded on me. "I told you, it is impossible for adventurers to be lost!" She pouted a little at my resistance, and marched on ahead of me again, It was at that moment that a stray branch hit her forehead.

"Hahaha! That's what you get!" I laughed as my sister struggled to get up, holding her forehead in pain. She sent me a glare, and then an evil smile lit up her face as she began to approach me. Slowly, I backed up-only to fall over a tree root and bang my head against a tree. "Ow!"

My sister laughed then, collapsing on the ground. "Don't laugh at me!" But she continued on, our Pokemon snickering, and eventually I joined in as well.

And so our Pokemon journey began.

* * *

><p>He-eh? Douda? How do you think? Do you like Maya and MC-san? Are they believable children? If you message me with the little button below, I'll give you digital pocky!<p>

You know you want it~

**Preview:**

It was the winter of one of the worse Snowstorms in the history of our town when he came, half frozen, to our doorstep.

"Maya, do you remember the Winter Man?"


	3. an

Not much to say, thank you Nana707 and AngelicSnow. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crumble Like Sand<strong>_

_drabble 2: bidoof tales 1_

.

Nobody in our little town was surprised when we requested Pokemon from Professor Rowan. Perhaps they even anticipated it. We've always been an oddity. However, being 9 at the time, we were promptly rejected. We questioned his motives then, for we were to turn 10 in no less than two weeks anyway, but to that he had no reply. So imagine our surprise when we found out that, on the day of our 10th birthday, Professor Rowan and his assistants had left for a convention in Jubilife. We were more than a little betrayed, and our determination to start our journey heightened.

So without much fanfare we disappeared onto the safest path to Jubilife City with only two backpacks containing food and sleeping bags.

'Safe,' of course, is not a term to be taken literally, in this case. Travelling without Pokemon is a rather dangerous affair, because wild Pokemon aren't exactly very friendly towards humans.

We spent our first night in relative silence, huddled together as we tried to stomach raw canned food. _If there were no wild Kricketot, we would be able to sleep with a fire,_ I thought bitterly. It was early November, and the nights were chilly. We wrapped ourselves in our sleeping bags and our extra clothes, and had a fitful rest.

Our morning, however, seemed bright. We got off to a rough start, tired and cranky from a night of fear and insomnia, but Pokemon were generally sleeping in the early morning in this area. We ate breakfast and packed our stuff with little to-do and set off, making good time. Jubilife was not far from Sandgem, and we expected to arrive there in the late afternoon.

It was midday when things went downhill. We had been sneaking about, giggling to eachother whenever we managed to pass by an unaware Pokemon, when we heard a growl. Our eyes met each other, and a dozen messages were sent in a second. Slowly, we turned around, to see a wild Shinx crouching, ready to pounce. In unison, we took off running, screaming for help.

So frantic was I that I managed to successfully stumble over a lazy Bidoof, which looked at me with cruel black eyes. Maya backtracked and helped me get up, but my eyes were firmly locked on the Bidoof's.

"Good… Bidoof?" I mumbled hesitatingly. Then it snarled.

"Bi_doof_!" It leapt at us. Screeching, We ducked under. As is shook itself, we resumed our sprint. Right behind us came a menacing chant-"Doofdoofdoofdoofdoofdoof"-that matched the pounding of its paws as it hit the ground.

"Help! Help!" Maya screeched in tandem with I, "If I get out of here alive, I'm _never _gonna get a Bidoof!" Three more threatening growls came from behind us, signifying that the Bidoof had recruited friends, spurring our rapidly tiring legs to gain more speed. Where were the trainers? I thought they _loved_ routes like these!

To answer my unspoken question, a humanoid figure appeared up ahead, getting closer by the second. Instantly, Maya and I waved our hands rapidly, vying for his-her?-attention. The figure-a boy, as it turned out-turned completely to face us. Still too far away to make out what we were saying, he waved back cheerily, before turning away again. "Wait! Wait! _Help us!_" Maya screamed at the top of her lungs. I glanced back, and was frightened to find what seemed to be an _army _of wild Bidoofs chasing after us. Their little mantra grew steadily louder, and I felt like crying.

The boy turned back in confusion. We could now see his face, scrunched up as he squinted in our direction-wait, did he need glasses or something?-and saw as his jaw dropped. He quickly turned around and fled, much to our horror.

I had to slow down rapidly- Maya was always more athletic than I, and even in her jean skirt she was faster. She tried to cheer me on-"We're almost at Jubilife! Come on, you can do it!" but my legs were burning, my head throbbing with the rapid beating of my heart. "I'm sorry, I can't!" I panted.

"You can, you can!" She screeched desperately. I tried, I really did. But ever since that one time-I, no, _we_, Maya just hid it better than I, had been deathly afraid of all types of Pokemon. If one got too close, I get overcome with an unhealthy fear.

The Bidoofs approached me, and Maya and I whimpered a little. They had slowed down to a stop in front of us, studying us with their beady little eyes. Maya had picked up a stick, but her nerves were so frayed that it jerked around. One of them charged at me, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>I love parties. Parties can be fun. Reading is fun. It is fun for me when I get reviews. I throw a party when I get reviews. It's a circle! And circles are cool~<p>

**Preview:**

His eyes were dark, dark like stormfire.

"I specialize in the study of NanoPokemon."


	4. art

Guh... I forgot to post this... Oh well. It's not 12 yet.

I'm feeling very lethargic right now... hn... must be the fact that school is tomorrow. *sigh*

As always, thank my beta for... beta-ing. Yes, yes, go to her profile. She'll give you cookies... Maybe.

Huh... Anyways, I know I'm not very ethusiastic right now but... I hope you enjoy the chapter. And review. Yes, yes. Review... *Huddles in corner and falls asleep*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. I wouldn't go to school if I did.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crumble Like Sand<span>**

.

_drabble 4: to be famous, one must be different_

_._

Maya strutted proudly out of the convention building holding up her new Pokeball containing a Phanpy. I was walking calmly behind her, as usual, as she brought her energetic presence to the attention of curious spectators.

After she had approached the fifth person, blabbing about her new Phanpy and how awesome her team would be, I decided enough was enough. Grabbing her by the arm, I dragged her away to the quiet park. She pouted, but nevertheless allowed me to steer her. Despite myself, I let out a little laugh, a smile gracing my face.

"What? What? What? What's so funny, little sister?" I turned my face away, folding my arms, refusing to let her see that she had succeeded in cheering me up after our disastrous encounter with the Bidoofs. Despite myself, I shivered, and my left arm clenched tightly against the bandages on my right arm.

I was brought back to earth by Maya's face directly in front of mine. I started, and backed up from her quickly.

"Ne, ne, little sister, you're acting weird. You okay?" Maya looked honestly worried, so I did what I always did - smiled and acted.

Rubbing the back of my head, I laughed a little. "Yea, yea. I just got this feeling that we forgot something when we were planning out our Pokemon journey…" I trailed off, letting her fill in what she desired.

Her face got a very concentrated look, the same look that she got when she was trying to figure out those puzzles Mom would give us for our birthday. I waited patiently for her to remember what she had forgotten, even though I knew that it would not be something I considered 'pleasant' by any means.

It was about five minutes before she remembered. Honestly, I was surprised that she could concentrate for that long, but I didn't voice my thoughts as I watched her face glow with pride. "Ah! I get it!"

My head tilted to the side. "What is it?"

Beaming, she said, "We forgot our image!"

I stared at her blankly. "Haaaah?"

But there was no stopping her. Walking around like a drunkard, her pointer finger raised in the air, she stated, "People remember things easier when their attention is caught. _Everyone_ knows that awesome people have weird quirks. When we get super-famous, we've gotta be _different._ Gotta have something that sets us apart!" I gave a noncommittal grunt, unsure as to where she was going with this.

Twirling around, she said grandoisly, "Once you said that, I started thinking and thinking until-BLAM!" She stopped her twirling, facing me and pushing her pointer finger directly into my line of vision. "It hit me. What we need…" Her voice dropped down to a whisper, and she bent over, drawing things in the dirt. Without realizing it, I leaned in to hear better. "A routine!" Her head shot up to look at me at the same time that she raised her voice. I winced a little at the volume, even as I expressed my confusion.

She shot up quickly, I only barely managing to dodge her head. I looked at her, annoyed, but she ignored my expression by giving me a fierce look of her own.

"A… routine?" I said weakly.

She nodded once, sharply. "Un."

My stomach dropped, my face paled. I knew this would not end well.

* * *

><p>Hn. It doesn't.<p>

Review... please... *falls over and dies*

**Next up**...

This is _not_ what I imagined our first Pokemon battle would be.

"Well, well, well. Rich, it seems like we've found ourselves some fresh meat."


	5. I

I have no excuse... Meh, not many read this anyways. But to those that do, oops... XP

Sankyuu for the reviews, and I swear I'm going to reply to them. It's just a matter of when.

Hm~ Well, at least the plot's moving along. A little darkness tints my wonderful picture~

**Disclaimer:** I own the sequence of events, not the Pokemon or the moves themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Crumble Like Sand<strong>

.

_v. battle nightmare_

Maya spotted them first.

They were siblings, a boy and girl of around fifteen years, just sitting on a park bench in Jubilife. But, of course, Maya had to spot their Pokeballs. Instantly, I was dragged over, much to my dismay.

"Oi, you two! Up for a double battle?" Maya shouted, waving frantically.

Slapping her hand down, I hissed, "Maya, don't be rude," but of course she ignored me. It was too late anyways; the teenagers were already taking out their Pokeballs.

"A sortie! How delightful!" The girl cried.

"Huh?" Maya said incomprehensively.

"Sortie: An attack made by troops coming out of a position of defense." The boy explained, his facial expression unchanging.

Maya and I exchanged identical looks, and I struggled not to laugh.

"Before we engage in our duel, I have a proclamation. My name is Leonna Van'Fleur, with an apostrophe. My brother is Richard Van'Fleur, but does not appreciate the same apostrophe, so it would be good of you to take that into consideration when calling upon him."

Maya tensed, taking offence to her high-handed manner. I sighed, knowing this could not end well. "Well, _Leonna Vanfloo_, I don't care what your name is, so you wasted some time! C'mon sis, let's _smash _them!"

Leonna gasped lightly, hand to her mouth, while Richard stood impassively behind her. Maya snarled. "And what's _your _problem, can't speak for yourself?" He didn't reply, aggravating Maya more.

Through the whole exchange, I was holding back my laughter, my lips twitching in a barely-concealed smile. However, when Maya proclaimed we were to battle my previous reluctance came back full force. Battling meant…

To my left, Maya took out her own Pokeball. Brandishing it in front of her, she smirked, and leapt into the air to perform a back flip, releasing Remmy from his Pokeball in mid-flight. Landing softly, and raising her hand to the sky, she cried out, "Oh Yea! Remmy's Out!"

Utter silence filled the surrounding area, and I tried to hide my face in embarrassment.

"You missed your cue!" Maya shrieked, and I winced a little. Looking to the side, I mumbled my dissent. After glaring at me for a little while, she finally seemed to remember that we had opponents. "We'll deal with you later." Both Trainer and Pokemon sent me a glance that left me rolling my eyes.

Leonna seemed to have recovered, and Richard still stood impassively. "Yes. Let us commence this frightful assault."  
>"Commence," Richard began, speaking up to explain, "To begi-"<p>

"I know what it means! Let's just start already, sheesh!" Maya said, and I forced myself not to comment upon the fact that it was _she _who held up the battle in the first place. I was still glad I didn't have to perform that ridiculous pre-battle routine Maya came up with.

I enlarged my Pokeball, and gave it a little toss so that it landed not too far away from where I stood. Meanwhile, Leonna had summoned a Starly and Richard a Budew. I gave a double take when I saw Richard's, but then shrugged-to each his own, I guess.

"Now, don't be offended, Ms. Vanfloo, but I think a handicap would be alright for you. Take your pick, I don't-"

It was Maya who was cut off this time, by an indignant cry from Leonna. "It's Van'Fleur! Come on Lizeth, obliterate this horrid duo! Stun spore!" I was halfway between taking offence for being called 'horrid' when I hadn't said a word, and giving into my confusion at her ordering her brother's Pokemon around. Wasn't that illegal or something?

But I had no time to think further, because the Budew 'Lizeth' had released her spores. As they drifted over, I had to back up in order to escape from getting hit by them myself. Mizukami and Remmy were too close to dodge, and I could see the sparks dancing across their bodies.

I thought quickly, shouting, "Growl Mizukami, I'll give you a cherry pie after!" Briefly, I smiled when Mizukami let out a fearsome growl, causing the Budew and Starly to back up a little.

My smile was shot down when I heard Leonna comment in her lofty voice, "Bribing your own Pokemon? How brutish."

"Don't you dare insult my sister!" Maya exclaimed, "Come on Remmy, we can't stand for this! Tackle the Starly!"  
>With a nod, Remmy pushed past his paralysis and set off at a sprint. "Drake. Double-team and tackle." Richard's toneless voice cut over the thumping of Remmys' feet. To our astonishment, The Starly seemed to blur, dodging around Remmy's charge and ramming him in the side. Letting out a cry, the Phanpy skidded on the ground a ways away from his attacker.<p>

"Growth." Richard intoned, and immediately Lizeth began to pulse and expand. My eyes widened-I knew his plan, and I had to stop it.

"Use Sonicboom on the Budew, Mizukami! Quickly!" Immediately, my Pokemon began to power up its only attack move.

However, it was not meant to be, as Leonna shouted rapidly, "Drake, use quick attack! Don't let the Buizel hit Lizeth!" The Starly shot forward and Mizukami, being a Pokemon newly introduced to the concept of battling, couldn't summon energy in time to fire off the shot before his more experienced foe arrived. Helplessly I watched as my Pokemon fainted after getting a shot straight to the head.

"Mizukami!" I ran out onto the field and cradled the small being in my arms, glaring at the starly and daring it to attack again.

"Use Mega Drain on that pitiful Phanpy, Lizeth!" Leonna cried. Maya shouted to her Pokemon to use Defense Curl, but it was no use. Roots attached themselves to Remmy, and Maya and I watched in horror, as the Phanpy seemed to wither, before our eyes; its plaintive cries growing weaker, its struggles fainter, before it finally lay still.

Maya sprinted over to her fallen Pokemon, and frantically tore at the roots, tears pricking her face. I just sat there, too stunned to fully comprehend what was going on around me. Time seemed to slow, Mayas voice grew distant, as I replayed the horror I had just seen. Its' cries…

Looking over to the two siblings, one haughty, one emotionless, I whispered one word.

"Monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

We are _so_ doomed.

"Hurray! Pokemon Journey start!"


	6. cannot

Ahahahahahaha... I'm never going to have an absolute update day, am I?

Beta-san got hit by a car... D: Look both directions!

Shortest one yet, but rather pivotal... I think.

**Disclaimer:** I own Pokemon. I also own Easter, waffles, and Belgium. Yea... no.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crumble Like Sand<span>**

.

_drabble 6: enemies_

Maya and I had just travelled back from Jubilife, our battle with those horrid siblings still fresh in our minds. I shivered involuntarily, the image of Remmy flashing through my head—

"Ne…" Maya spoke softly, nothing like her usual self, "Sis, I… Ever since we've began this journey nothing good has happened, nothing… It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me wanting to find him you would never have been hurt, we would never have been…"

My mind shorted out. This was Maya. Maya, the one who was always smiling, so strong, my pillar of support. The one who started everything, the life we chose to embrace, studying for _years_… She was giving up? No.

"Maya," her tirade broke off, "Shut up."

I walked further up the road back home, and did not speak to her for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Our parents welcomed us with open arms, and we got a big scolding when they finished making sure we were alright.<p>

I didn't feel alright.

If Mom and Dad noticed something was wrong, they didn't say, cooing over Remmy and Mizukami. Unspoken, we put up an act of comradery, even though I felt like wanting to punch my sister over dinner.

"Dad, why are Pokemon so evil?" Maya said out of the blue.

There was a startled silence that overtook the dinner table. "Maya, what makes you say that?" Mom asked after a few seconds.

"Trained Pokemon… I always thought that they were different than wild ones. But they're not, right? They're all the same as those monsters who don't care about anything else but themselves."

"But honey, what about your own Pokemon? Surely you don't think that they are evil." Dad asked.

Maya thought it over for a second, before she nodded grudgingly. "They're alright. But… Not the others. If they're not ours…" She looked straight at me, with that conviction that made me envy her at times, and spoke in a tone that scared me more than Leonna, Richard, and Bidoofs combined.

"They're the enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

I stared at her in horror.

"I should have never let it get this far."


	7. help

Haha, skipped a week. Beta-san got hit by a car (she's okay though!), so wish her happiness!

**Disclaimer: **My ownership extends as far as Richard & Leonna (and their Pokemon names/tactics), Maya & MC-san (and their Pokemon/pasts), and the Winter Man. (Plus the parents of Maya & MC). Also, the entire theory about NanoPokemon is mine, do not steal it.

**Crumble Like Sand**

.

_drabble 7: nanopokemon_

His eyes were dark, dark like stormfire.

"I specialize in the study of NanoPokemon."

… Or so he says.

I don't really understand it, so I ask him again. "Nah-noh Pokemon?"

The Winter Man laughs at me, mussing my hair. I shrieked angrily, swatting at his hand. "Were you even paying attention to me before?" He asks.

"I was, I was! But I don't understand…." I trailed off as I watched that steely look come over his face, the look he always gets when he talks about his profession. His tone was light, but his face wasn't, which fasinates me to no end, cuz I don't know how he does it. Every time _I _try, I just look silly.

"I study NanoPokemon; Pokemon too small to have or simply don't have the capability to fighting." He says, and as always his serious tone lulls me into complete attention.

"But if they can't fight, what use are they?" I hear myself ask, even though I'm not quite conscious of my actions.

He turns to look at me with his stormfire eyes, making me shiver. "Just because they cannot do flashy and harmful things does not mean that they are useless. They are the beings that make this world go round; they are the food supply of some fighting Pokemon, who scientists call the 'Alpha Pokemon,' or simply 'Alphas.' They also collect energy and store it into the earth, where we can collect it later in mines and other remote places like mountains."

I pursed my lips. "Hmmm…" Winter Man uses big words, so I can't understand him sometimes. "Where are Nah-noh Pokemon?"

He chuckled, and moved his hand to muss my hair again. Thankfully, I dodged out of his dangerous reach, having kept an eye on it the whole time. "It's _Nano_, Little Cry. _Nano_." "I dun' care 'bout how to pro-nawnce it! I wanna find one!" I exclaimed in annoyance, partly because he had used that stupid nickname he gave me when he found out my favorite Pokemon was a Cryogonal, and partly because he didn't answer my question.

"You may not see them, but that's just because they do not _want_ to be seen, because they're _everywhere_, Little Cry! In fact, there are more NanoPokemon out there than Alphas! Amazing, right? There are 649 types of Pokemon that we have studied, and they are not even the majority!" The seriousness was gone from his voice, and instead he was filled with excitement. I smiled real wide.

"I wanna see one! I wanna see!" I exclaimed, launching myself at him. He laughed again, and mussed up my hair again, though I didn't care cuz I was too excited; because if Winter Man said that they were awesome, they _must_ be something _amazing!_

"Maybe you'll be the first to make contact with them then. Some say that they can give you the ability to speak to Pokemon. So why don't you, when you get older, meet some Nano Pokemon, and you can tell me all about it."

I smiled again, my eyes mere slits on my face. "Yep!"


End file.
